


Feral

by peachyninuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst bitch dw its just light angst, Baker Kyungsoo, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, CEO Jongin, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, PLOT TWIST BEWARE, Slow burn?????, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyninuh/pseuds/peachyninuh
Summary: A certain baker's scent makes the young alpha CEO's instincts go feral.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so pls forgive me
> 
> CHECK OUT MY NSFW SOCIAL MEDIA AU COZ I WORKED HARD FOR IT JDJJDJDID (CHECK IT OUT IM BEGGING YALL JK)
> 
>  
> 
> [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)  
> [KAISOO SOCIAL MEDIA AU](https://twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo/status/999288647475081216?s=19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)   
>  [KAISOO SOCIAL MEDIA AU](https://twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo/status/999288647475081216?s=19)

His nose is invaded by that vanilla rose smell. _Just the right hint of vanilla-,_ he noted.

Jongin tries opening his eyes, squinting when the bright light suddenly invades his eyes. He shut them back tightly and decides to open them again albeit this time, slowly.

  
As his eyes adjusts to his surroundings, he feels his wolf reaching out for more of _that scent_. He groans to himself as he tries to not let his instincts get the best of him, _atleast not until he figures out what the fuck is going on._

  
The familiar white walls tells him that this is indeed his condominium. He balances himself as he gets up to a sitting position when he finally noticed the pale arm that's resting on top of his torso.

  
"Shit." He harshly whispered.

  
He gently removes the arm that's resting comfortably on him, careful not to wake up whoever the owner of that arm is, as he finally sits up.

  
He tries very hard to ignore that empty feeling that comes after doing so.

  
He inhaled sharply only to regret it immediately afterwards because now, he got a really good whiff of that delicious scent.

  
His wolf is screaming and leaning more into that scent. His nostrils are flaring up. He clenches his fists and concentrates hard to tell his wolf to just _please_ not bother that scent.

  
He lightly covers his nose with his hand as he stabilizes his breathing through his mouth.

  
_Fuck, he's supposed to be better at controlling this._

  
After a few breathes, his eyes landed on his right side to see a lump just beside him under the white sheets at the same time the body rolls over, probably seeking warmth.

  
Jongin is definitely bewildered.

  
Fuck. What the fuck happened?

  
He tries recalling his memories. Right. A celebration from a successful stock trade in the company. Last night.

  
Snapshots of sweaty bodies dancing and rubbing against each other, blinding lights, cupcakes, soft pink sweater and faded light blue jeans that hugs one's curves perfectly suddenly flooded his mind.

  
At first he remembers catching a whiff of that intoxicating scent. _Vanilla rose_. Jongin isn't really fond of pastries or sickeningly sweet perfumes that makes him gag and want to puke. He doesn't even like vanilla but there's something about the scent that makes him want to drown himself into it.

 _Addicting_.

He can still remember the taste of Rosé on those plush lips. He decides he liked it better that way rather than drinking it straight from a typical wine glass. He remembers those crinkling eyes and that heart shaped smile. He remembers exploring that creamy neck and leaving marks of possession while they were in that elevator ride. The feeling of pressing his body against the little one. He remembers hesistant touches and bodies stumbling on hallways while hands try to desperately grab and feel skin. Dainty pale hands touching his skin. Two bodies inevitably falling into the wide bed. Chunky thick thighs wrapped around his hips. He remembers how beautiful his skin was when reflected by the _full moon_. How his glistening pale skin looks so beautiful beside his sun kissed one. Moans and groans filled the room as the pristin white sheets danced underneath their movements.

  
It was ecstacy, how their bodies move together in sync.

  
He remembers looking at those lust filled eyes with something else. _Passion_. He wants those bottomless brown pools to ever only reflect him.

  
He definitely remembers finally entering into that warm and tight cavern. He couldn't control himself- _both his human and wolf side_ \- to repeatedly pound into that heat. The friction was delectable and he was long gone.

  
Jongin couldn't even describe the feeling. It was very different from his previous one night stands.

  
It was pure bliss. He remembers just greedily taking more and more of that moment. He just can't satisfy himself with just one.

He savagely rammed into him like the _alpha beast_ that he was.

  
_Everything was just raw and feral._

  
Everytime he gets a taste of it, the feeling of intense thirst and hunger comes back, but stronger each time.

  
It is having an appetite that cannot be satisfied.

  
_All because of that one scent._

  
Yes, he had encountered a lot of scents before, _really good scents_ , being able to travel the world and being able to be provided only with the best of the best, but none of them could ever compare to _this_.

  
_None of them is this scent._

  
A scent that something both he, his human and his wolf, itches to consume and devour.

_He growled._

  
The memories from last night directly went towards his dick. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his cock starting to harden.

  
_This is highly inappropriate and so unprofessional of you,_ he reprimands himself.

  
He frowns to himself because everybody knows (and he knows it himself too) that he's better than this. He can't believe he let his instincts take over him and let it control everything just like that.

  
This is very different from the uptight and prim CEO Kim Jongin that he was always trained to be.

  
But the scent is no doubt stronger than any other scents out there.

_Too much alluring._

  
Too much for him to possibly just ignore.

  
Its calling out for him _to touch._

  
_To claim._

  
_To mark._

  
_To possess._

  
Jongin closes his eyes tightly. He tilts his head up to rest it on the headboard as he wills himself to calm down.

  
He took deep and heavy breathes with his mouth as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

  
He finally opens his eyes and decides that he needs a shower (and to take care of his little problem down _there_ ) first before starting to sort out this mess.

  
He took one last glance at the lump beside him before he stood up and went off to the bathroom.

  
_"He's a beta."_

  
But the scent is just _too sweet_ for it to be from a beta.

  
_"An omega?"_

  
Jongin scoffed to himself.

  
He shakes his head. The last time that he got a taste of a scent from an omega was 7 years ago.

  
Along with it comes a painful memory he tries his hardest to bury and forget.

  
_A memory that molded him to be the cold and unwavering CEO he is today._

  
_No_. This boy is not an omega.

  
Maybe he's a beta afterall.

  
That's it. He's a beta.

  
There's just no way in hell he can be an omega.

  
Omegas are already extinct.

  
_And it was all his fault._

  
\- - -  
Jongin got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. He's busy towelling his hair dry when he heard a small cough.

  
He lifts his head to see the state of the man he bedded with last night while he's gently pulling the covers to his chest.

  
He's greeted with such a sight that he and only him is allowed to ever witness.

  
Face painted red.

  
Tousled hair.

  
Eyebrows furrowed in a sheepish manner.

  
Bottom lip caught in between his teeth.

  
And _oh_ , he can see litters of purples scattered around his neck and throat.

  
_Fuck, he looks deliciously wrecked._

  
And all of these because of him.

  
A sense of immense pride washes over him.

  
"Uh,-" The beautiful stranger starts uncertainly, his eyes casted down.

  
"I-im Kyungsoo." He manages to squeek out.

  
Fuck, he suddenly remembers the moans and whimpers that unbashedly tumbled out of that same mouth last night.

  
He hardens his stance.

  
He needs to control himself.

  
He has no time for introductions.

_This is supposed to be a one time thing only._

  
This little attraction will get him to no where.

  
_Jesus, he's not some middle school student for goodness sake._

  
Jongin places himself at the foot of the bed before deciding to properly look at him.

  
He can definitely see why he took this one here last night.

  
The boy's cute. Probably at his 20's. Wide doe eyes. Reminds him of white coffee, the white swirling around a coffee dot. Plump pouty lips. He suddenly wants to remember just how soft they were against his own. Cute button nose. Narrow shoulders. Makes his instincts want to sheild and protect him from the world.

  
And right now he looks so small in his big bed. The sheets seem to swallow him whole.

He drops his thoughts.

  
What he needs to do right now is to get ready because he has a scheduled meeting in just about an hour and not to check this _kid_ out.

  
Now he just feels like he violated a kid.

  
_A fucking kid._

  
But it looks like that he's not the only one checking another out.

  
Kyungsoo's wide eyes is trained at his defined abs and torso.

  
He internally smirked to himself.

  
He's definitely aware of the fact that he's hot and there is no denying that he has the looks.

  
The boy immediately drops his eyes down when he noticed that Jongin caught him staring.

  
Kyungsoo just wants the sheets to swallow him whole (as of it's not swallowing him whole already).

  
Jongin took a deep breath, testing out the waters before starting out, _thanking whatever deity is out there for the scent just seems to vanish._ "Go take a shower."

  
Wolves have distinctive scents while humans don't.

  
Maybe that vanilla rose was just a fragment of his dreams.

  
_Or part of his memories._

  
And now, Kyungsoo is just,

  
_Scentless_.

  
So, he's not a beta

_He's a human?_

  
Of course, he is a human.

_What was he thinking?_

  
Jongin is always full of confidence. Of command. Of surety. The young CEO is all about guarantee. He isn't supposed to go wrong. He isn't even allowed to. Thousands of people depend on him. One wrong decision and it will be all over. Just like that.

  
Which is why this whole thing is making him frustrated, in a way that he isn't supposed to be like this.

He calms himself down. It's ok. _It's just a freaking scent_. Not even a company matter.

_It's not like his stocks will drop just because he thought that this kid was a beta._

  
He shouldn't dwell much on the _absurdity_ of it all.

  
Kyungsoo looks like he has something to say but decided against it. It maybe because of the fact that Jongin is unconciously sporting an intimidating glare right now.

  
Kyungsoo just looked at him shortly before he awkwardly nodded.

  
He gets up while using the sheets as a sort of a 'dress' to cover himself before he went his way to the bathroom.

  
Jongin followed him with his eyes.

  
The petite boy settled with a timid mumble of " _thank you_ " before entering the bathroom, still not looking at his eyes.

  
Jongin released the breath he didn't realized he was holding.

  
As his ears registered the sound of water hitting the bathroom tiles, he realized that he too, should be readying himself.

  
He looked at the digital clock placed on top of his bedside table.

  
_9:00 AM_

  
He looks into his closet to change to his suit and tie.

  
He slips on his rolex to his left hand as he regards himself one last look in the mirror.

  
He goes directly to his bed side table to obtain his wallet and takes out ten 10,000 won paper bills and placed it on top of the sheets.

  
He took his car keys and headed out the door, not even bothering the 3 billion won worth of things he left in the hands of a _total stranger._

  
He also left the fully paid condominium's key and card lock, _not giving any fuck about it anymore_.

  
The 4.4 billion won condominium that's conveniently situated in Gangnam.

  
He can take it all.

  
_After all, money and luxury are probably the only things that the boy's after for._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)   
>  [KAISOO SOCIAL MEDIA AU](https://twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo/status/999288647475081216?s=19)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omfg THANKYOU so much for all of you who read this trash hsjsjsjsjs and to those who commented, i may not reply but i ALWAYS read them hisnsjsjsia (its coz i rlly dont have anything to say other than "thankyou") 
> 
> THANKYOU SO SO SO MUCH IM SRSLY FLATTERED YOU GUYS HDDBJSNSSK
> 
> Im so sorry for this long overdue update, we were in El Nido Palawan AND GUYS IT WAS AMAZING I CANT GET OVER HOW BEAUTIFUL THAT PLACE IS!!!! WE RENTED OUT A WHOLE PRIVATE ISLAND AND 4 VILLAS AND ITS LIKE HAVING YOUR OWN PARADISE (not until we checked out and saw our bill lmao) JSJSJSISJSKS BUT ITS ALL WORTH IT I PROMISE

Kyungsoo limps his way towards the taxi bay. He's wearing his clothes from last night, _soft pink sweater and faded light blue jeans._

He remembers how embarrassed he was to see them scattered around the bed just a while ago, when he came out from the bathroom freshly showered, with his hair damp and a towel wrapped around his chest.

He even had a little pep talk to himself while he's under that _freaking_  shower, water cascading down his back to his butt and feet.

"It's ok, you'll just casually talk to him and introduce yourself to him. Just, just- baby steps." He lightly chides himself.

He heaves a sigh.

But now all he can think of is how foolish he was.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

_'Of course he will leave."_

_"Of course, of course, of course."_ His mind tauntingly added.

He winces as he takes another step, the pain jabbing into his lower back. His face contorts into an extreme grimace as he steps down from the marble floors of the condominium into the sidewalk.

He raises his right arm to hail a cab, thankful that a taxi immediately approaches and stops right in front of him. He gives one last glance at the building before getting in.

Kyungsoo can't stop his thoughts. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are narrowed while his lips are formed into a slight pout.

Looking like Pingu the penguin when he's angry.

He recalls how he even got there in the first place.

It all started when got a call from his friend, Chanyeol, asking for his services for _some_ company.

 _Right_.

He spent the whole day yesterday with just _baking and baking and baking_. He was busy mixing ingredients and folding them up. Whisking the eggs yolks, kneading the dough, setting the oven in the right temperature, piping buttercream into cupcakes and adding rich fondant toppings.

He even remembers making a huge mess when Hoochoo, his beloved 2 years old toy poodle, decided to knock down the bag of flour. Most of it went to the counter and his pororo apron. A few dusted his glasses.

He bites both of his inner cheeks, suppressing the laughter that's bubbling inside his chest at the fond memory.

_He really misses his dogs._

He leans his head on the car's window, eyes unfocused as he recalls more of that night, when he was catering for an event.

He was busy organizing the cupcakes' arrangement when he saw _him_.

The hairs on Kyungsoo's neck stood up as he felt a stare on his back.

_A predatory stare._

_He_ was staring intently at him.

He turns his head a bit to take a look.

It's _him_.

Sipping on some wine, _Rosé_ , three men surrounding  _him_ , obviously trying to coax _him_ into a conversation, desperately trying to get his attention.

But _his_ attention was on him.

He can't believe he had a night with a stranger.

A handsome and very dominant stranger, he may add.

But Kyungsoo is mostly confused about himself. There's just something about that guy that makes him want to submit under his mercy.

He wants _him_ to dominate his whole being.

He can't forget about _the pull, the call, the force_ that gravitated him towards this stranger.

He fidgets with his fingers and clenches his legs together as he wills himself to calm down.

"I don't even know his name." He sadly thought.

He also couldn't deny that hollow feeling, the sadness, when he got out of the shower, smelling like ocean fresh (that musky earthy scent, only to realize that Mr. Stranger is gone.

Something in him yearned for the man.

Kyungsoo shook his head.

Kyungsoo, _no_. He will most probably forget about you in 3 days.

_Or less._

He's so deep in his thoughts that his body jolted in shock when he heard a phone ringing.

_His phone._

"Hello?"

He immediately recognized Baekhyun's voice.

"Jesus Christ! Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm on my way."

"Where did you stay last night? I thought you were just going to this fancy smanshy event to cater cupcakes or something? Your furballs are attacking me!"

Kyungsoo stiffled a laugh. "I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"You just skipped my question, munchy cheeks." Baekhyun retorted.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Later." He has no choice anyway. He knows that one way or another, Baekhyun would definitely know.

"Well duh, you owe me an explanation. I was actually worried about you, you know? Your little demonic furballs are continuosly scratching the kitchen door, by the way."

"Just try to calm them down by carressing their backs." He said.

"Right. Cause they obviously _like_  me." Baekhyun sarcasticly replied.

"Babies must have missed me a lot huh?" He muses outloud. He suddenly misses his Hoochoo and Meokmul more. They should go to a walk one of these weekends. It had been so long since they bonded outside, he mentally added.

He can clearly imagine Baekhyun rolling his eyes with a hand on his hip as he says; "Just hurry. Or I'm just gonna throw your little baby boos away."

  
\- - -

  
Jongin makes his way to the office as he adjusts his suit. He just did a meeting with one of the ad campaigns for the company's resort.

  
He settles on his office chair and tips his head upwards, closing his eyes and exhaling a big breath.

  
He couldn't take off his thoughts on that boy.

  
Even in the middle of his meeting, no matter how hard he try, his thoughts would jump back from the night before.

  
_"How is he? Did he take a cab? Did he get home safely? Did he ever notice the paper bills laid out on the bed for him?"_

  
_Or did he just take everything like he thought he would?_

  
Jongin massages his temples. This boy is slowly consumming him, straining his attention on work.

  
_Kyungsoo_.

  
He stares off at a distance, the boy's name repeating into his mind like a broken mantra.

  
_Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo_.

  
He gives in to the temptation of testing out the boy's name on his own tongue.

  
"Kyungsoo."

  
He tries again one more time.

  
" _Kyung_ "

  
"- _Soo_." The name perfectly rolls on his toungue.

  
"Sir?"

  
He immediately snaps out of his thoughts in surprise, straightening and positioning his body as his initial reaction.

  
His assistant's face greeted him.

  
_Chanyeol_.

  
Chanyeol gave an apologizing smile.

  
"What?" He snapped.

  
"The foods are ready to be tasted, sir." He said as he ties his hands together in front of him.

  
Jongin stood up, he faces the glass window showcasing the metropolitan's busy roads and high buildings as he adjusts his tie and his rolex, one last time.

  
He faces Chanyeol with a stoic expression, muttering a low "Let's go." as he walks towards the door, with Chanyeol following right behind him and the clank of his leather shoes echoing the whole room.

  
\- - -

  
"Too sweet."

  
"Bland."

  
"Too powdery."

  
"What is this supposed to be?"

  
"So, this is what a "dessert" is supposed to be like for you?" Jongin mockingly sneered, piercing his eyes directly to the poor girl.

  
"N-no." The girl feebly muttered, fear radiating off at her body and voice.

  
Jongin took a sharp breath.

  
"Next." He snobbishly said.

  
"Sir," Chanyeol started, "That was the last one."

  
"Then send in more."

  
\- - -

  
Kyungsoo's fumbling with his keys, finding the smallest key out of the bunch for his bakery slash apartment.

  
He is bombarded instantly with a handful of fluffy hair.

  
He squats by the door way (not forgettting to close the door first), opening his arms to accomodate his two fluffballs before enclosing them into a cuddle, already whining to them in his high pitched voice as Hoochoo and Meokmul whines back to their owner.

  
"My babies," he says as he scratches both of their ears, "Did you miss me? did you miss me?"

  
The dogs just continue to whine pitifully.  
"Aww I missed you too!" He coos as he puckers his lips to kiss both of their heads.

  
"Did you have fun with Baekhyun? Did you? Did you?" He continues to babble.

  
He tuts as he thinks that no, his babies definitely did not have fun with Baekhyun.

  
The dogs are already starting to lick Kyungsoo's peachy cheeks, Meokmul on right and Hoochoo on his left.

  
"Ok, ok settle down now. I'll give you unlimited cuddles all you want later but I need to do some work first, ok?" He baby talks as he settles the both of them down.

  
He limps his way to the kitchen, noting that his back side feels so much better now compared earlier.

  
"Baek?" He calls out.

  
He feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket.

  
He reads the message as his other hand massages his backside.

  
**From: Baekkie (σ≧▽≦)σ**

  
yo i just left demon 1  & 2

  
need to deliver shit at Lu's house asap

  
Dw, i fed those demons alrdy

  
ur welcome

  
**From: Soo ๏♡๏**

Thanks, B ❤

i'll make u ur fave brownies

**From: Baekkie (σ≧▽≦)σ**

  
u better

He smiles and sets down his phone at the kitchen counter. He goes to his refrigirator and scans the post-it-note that he stuck on it.

  
"Two batches of salted caramel brownies for Mrs. Welch and her grandchildren," he murmurs to himself.

  
"They sure have a really sweet tooth huh." He thinks to himself. He just needs to balance the sweetness of both the brownies and the salted caramel for it to be not too sweet.

  
"Well, time to work." He breathes out, pumping his fist into the air and murmuring "fighting!" to cheer himself up.

  
He puts on his pororo apron and makes a knot on his back to secure it. He wears his round black glasses and gets all the ingredients and tools that he will be needing to make his brownies with before washing both of his hands.

  
He mixes all the dry ingredients first, flour, cocoa powder and salt. He beats up the eggs and adds the sugar. He mixes them all to create a brownie batter.

  
He picks up a bit of the batter from the spatula with his pinky finger and tastes it.

  
" _Perfect_."

  
He adjusts his glasses and makes the caramel sauce when he notices the dogs by his feet.

  
He smiles as he mixes, cherubic cheeks lifting up and eyes crinkling into moon crescents. "Hello babies!" He greets them.

  
He's making faces to his dogs, looking down at his feet while his hands are busy mixing the ingredients inside the baby blue bowl when his phone rings.

  
He gently sets down the bowl and makes his way to the kitchen counter while wiping both of his hands on his apron.

  
_Chanyeol_.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Soo! Thank god you finally answered! Did you not received my texts?"

  
"Oh, I'm actually baking. I must have missed it. Why?" He asks casually.

  
"Listen, you have to prepare your best dessert and I'll fetch you tomorrow."

  
Kyungsoo's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why?"

  
"Just,-" He heard a slow intake of breath. "Please, our boss is screening bakers for their best dessert. He's opening the resort to the public soon and he needs a staple dessert. And we've been screening for three fucking days now." He said, exasperated.

  
Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip in worry, "But Chanyeol," he started, "You've tested out a lot of bakers already, I dont think that my fate would be any different."

  
"Well, I really don't have any reserves right now either. Plus, Mr Kim still hasn't tested your skills yet, so who knows?"

  
_Mr. Kim?_

  
"Mr. Kim?" He parrots back

  
"Hmm. The one who hosted the event last night, remember?"

  
"Oh."

  
"Too bad he just stayed at his table last night, I didn't get the chance to introduce the both of you to each other."

  
Kyungsoo smiles. 

"It's ok. Maybe next time." 

"I also didn't get to tell you that the guests REALLY loved your desserts pastries!"

Kyungsoo feels giddy. He really loves it when people appreciates his hard work. "Really?" He silently gushed as he draws random patterns on the kitchen counter using his pointer finger.

  
"Really, reallyyyy." Chanyeol sing sang. "Anyway, if you happen to be chosen as the head dessert chef of the resort, you'll have your own kitchen and everything you'll ever need!"

  
Kyungsoo playfully rolls his eyes. "So you were just trying to coax me to screen."

Chanyeol laughs. "No, but really, maybe you could give it a try? But if you dont really want to, then it's fine. The brand new stand mixer will fall into the hands of another baker then. Bummer."

  
His ears perks up.

  
He contemplates.

"You have a stand mixer?" he softly asked.

Chanyeol grinned _. Jackpot_. "Hmm." He nonchantly said. "But its ok, if you don't want to-"

"Wait! No!-" He rushes out.

He bites his upper lip.

  
"Ok. I-" he halts, "Give me some time to think about it." He drags out. "Dont worry, I'll text you immediately." He hastily added.

"Hope you give it a try! Anyway, gotta go. I still need to find more bakers. Bye Soo!" He said in hurry.

  
He ended the call.

  
Kyungsoo leans his body on the counter, deep in his thought.

  
He bites his bottom lip and asks Hoochoo and Meokmul,

"Should I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TWT](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachy_kaisoo)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/peachy_kaisoo)  
>  PLS TALK TO ME I DONT BITE
> 
> P.S. SOFT BAKER SOO CAN I GET AN AMEN?!? IM GONNA PUT LOTS OF SOFT!SOO HERE COZ THATS WHAT ALL WE DESERVE


End file.
